Through The Darkness
by SwizzleCake
Summary: Kirana Shepard, Ashley Williams and Kaidan Alenko find themselves accidently teleported into a different galaxy. A galaxy on the brink of war. After unintentionally joining the crew of Republic Special Forces Major Hollietta Talon, they travel the galaxy alongside her crew. War seems unavoidable, and Hollietta's dark past is about to revisit, no matter how she tries to outrun it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day. It could be any day. However, for Ashley Williams, Kaidan Alenko and Kirana Shepard, the day was about to get complicated, confusing and weird.

They were sitting quietly, wondering what Admiral Hackett had summonded the three of them to his office for this time. They'd done nothing wrong, that they knew of.

 _Thud._

"What was that?" Kirana asked, distractedly.

"Something fell over in the corridor, I'd guess." Kaidan replied, sounding equally distracted.

"What is up with you guys this morning? Don't you want to know what fell over in a place that, when we were in it a few minutes ago, had nothing in it that could fall over so loudly?" In contrast to her companions, Ashley was full of energy that morning. She got up and positively bounced over to the door.

"Why are you so nosey?" Kirana shot back, quick even through her grouchy mood.

Ashley gave a loud, pointed sigh and reached for the door handle. She opened the door slowly, dramatically, humming a tune classic of horror films as she did so.

Kirana caught Kaidan's eye and grimaced.

Then Ashley spoke again.

"Hey guys? We have a problem here."

"What now, Ash?" Kirana questioned her friend, tired of Ashley's cheerfulness.

"I don't recognise this corridor. This isn't the way we came in here." _What?_

Kirana stood up and started to walk over to her friend, "Ash, you're being insane. This has to be the way we came in. There is nothing else it could be. You're just over-acting, as usu-oh."

"Oh, indeed." Kaidan agreed, peering into the corridor that definitely _wasn't_ the one they'd walked down. In fact, none of them had ever seen a corridor like this one before.

Kirana's vision started to blur as she stepped nervously into the foreign corridor. She blinked rapidly. It was no use. She felt the world start to spin, and fade to black.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kirana woke up, and realised straight away that she was uncomfortable, and in handcuffs. _Great._ Her eyes scanned the room. It was small, and dark. There wasn't really anymore she could say about that. More immediately worrying than the state of the room was the person standing in front of her. A tall, skinny human woman with wavy red hair, brown eyes, and a black tattoo on her pale skin. She also wore battle armour of some variety, although Kirana didn't recognise any of the markings.

"I'm Major Hollietta Talon, Galactic Republic Special Forces, Havoc Squad. You have been captured aboard my ship and are now under arrest. My Sergeant has removed all weapons and technology from your persons." She spoke calmly, her voice icy and regal.

Kirana glanced at her friends, desperately hoping that at least one of them was less confused than she was. Galactic Republic? _Where the fuck am I?_ Kirana wondered darkly.

"It'd be better for the three of you if you explain to me what you're doing here, before we return to Coruscant and I'm forced to hand you over to the SIS."

"The SIS?" Ashley's voice sounded tired.

"Strategic Information Service." Holly stated, as if it was a question she was asked everyday. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes, "I may know how you get here. There is a possibility that you were transported through time and space from another galaxy... Agent Balkar mentioned a possibility of something similar to that happening because of changes in the air pressure surrounding the... oh, I know nothing about the Science of it all," She paused, took a deep breath, then continued, "Forgive me for sounding insane... but have there been reports of people disappearing entirely from you galaxy recently? Or reports of people appearing and knowing nothing about your ways of life?"

There had, but Kirana wasn't about to tell this strange woman that. Her mind was reeling. From another galaxy? _Holy shit,_ she thought, _this just got complicated._

Kaidan spoke up, "There have been a few reports, yes."

Major Talon sighed, "Well... looks like all of our lives have just become very complicated. I'm going to have to take you to Coruscant, the Capital of the Galactic Republic, and see if the SIS have found a way to return people to their own galaxies yet. That may take a while, for which I apologise. However -" Her pause was enough to alert them that something was going to happen, "First, we need to pick up the rest of my crew and complete the mission." She stared at them again, then quickly released their wristbinders.

"Make yourselves at home, as best you can. If you need anything, speak to either myself or Sergeant Dorne. And don't bother M1-4X, he's quite... strong-willed." She turned and headed for the door, then paused in the doorway, "The General is going to _kill_ me."

Kirana frowned, "Going to kill _you_? Why?"

"No reason and every reason. I carry out her orders... just not always the way she wants them carried out." Hollietta shrugged, as she left the room.

Ashley glanced at Kaidan.

"Oh god, another one with Kiri's attitude."

 **AN: Heeeeeeey everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... other than my ideas. And that's only because no one else would want to own anything that goes on in my head.**

 **Erm, I'm going to waffle here... I usually do. Okay, first sorry its so short, I kind of wanted to get the first chapter uploaded. Second, my scientific knowledge is sadly lacking. 12 days until exam results... if I've managed to scrape a pass in science, it'll be on my Biology, because the rest of science serves only to confuse me. Also, my ME knowledge isn't great, mostly gleaned from watching videos and reading fanfictions, but I love the characters, so I thought I'd at least try.**

 **They ended up with the SWTOR Trooper's team by the way. If anyone's wondering where in the SWTOR universe and timeline this fits in, its after the end of the storyline. I'm yet to decide if this story is going to have an f!trooperXjorgan leaning. Yes, on my current trooper playthrough, I romanced him, and I've always written them together before. However, I'd also like to see him and Elara together. That'd be cute... and deadly. I have a vague plan for this story, but I'm not fully sure of where its going to go. I also apologise if updates are irregular, as not only do I return to college in about a month, but this is all I've written in over a month. Suffering with writers block quite badly.**

 **Couple of other things: Kirana's name. Yeah... its based on the name of Kira on SWTOR (I was playing Jedi Knight earlier, don't judge), I was actually going to call her Kira, but then I realised that could get confusing if my Jedi Knight makes an appearance later on.**

 **Also, I'm posting in this crossover site, although I can think of at least two more fandoms that WILL make appearances later on.**

 **Thanks for reading this, follow, favourite, review, eat some cake... do what you want to... but please review :)**

 **~~Hol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Through The Darkness**

 **Chapter Two**

The agent watched the battle progress from her Command Center. In truth, she liked watching the viewscreens and devising complicated new plans at every turn. And these days, she had the influence - and troops - to put her plans into action. _I don't fail,_ she thought smugly.

One particular viewscreen occupied more of attention than the others, however. The viewscreen showed three individuals. The three members of the Republic's Havoc Squad currently on the planet. They were skilled, she'd give them that. The Weequay was a little... rough around the edge for the Republic Army, which made her smile slyly. _Did the General actually approve this guy?_ She had their names committed to memory: Yuun, Tanno Vik, and Aric Jorgan. The latter would be key to her success on this mission. _She won't leave her XO to die, I know her well enough for that._

She took a deep breath. The Republic Forces were in place. It was now or never. If she was honest, she equally hated and loved these moments, the moments where success or failure was defined in a volatile reality.

"Captain Quinn." She spoke, without looking up, to the highest-ranking officer in the Command Center, "Give the order. Tell them to do what they like to the Weequay and the Gand, but we want the Cathar alive."

"Yes sir." The Captain responded promptly, obeying her order without a second to consider what he was doing.

The agent liked officers like him. They'd follow any order without question. Which, in theory, meant she could order them to do anything she felt like, including on several occasions 'get out of my Command Center and don't come back', and they would do it. If they didn't, she'd either kill them or make the rest of their lives a complete misery.

She turned her attention back to her viewscreen, just in time to see a dark-cloaked figure, with a lightsaber glowing red, and a small squad of troops surround the three members of Havoc Squad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sergeant Elara Dorne wasn't unduly worried by Hollietta's decision to take Forex down to the planet's surface to extract the rest of Havoc Squad. She knew that Hollietta, although not a trained medic, could deal with just about any situation that presented itself. Actually, she was rather enjoying the chance to get to know the latest additions to the crew, however short-lived their company may be. Well, two of the new arrivals anyway - Kirana was asleep somewhere, possibly on one of the sofas arround the holoterminal, but Elara wasn't too sure.

So far, she, Ashley and Kaidan had covered the topics of food, travel, varying types of blaster,and were now discussing the Major.

"What's the deal with her and this General that she thinks isn't going to be pleased with her?" Ashley asked, looking distinctly as if she wasn't going to stop asking until she got a detailed answer.

Elara sighed, "Hol's a bit... strong-willed. Tell her to do something one way, she'll do it the opposite way just because she can. She's annoyed General Garza several times because of that, and because they have different ways of dealing with things anyway."

"Sounds an awful lot like Kiri." Kaidan remarked.

Ashley nodded thoughtfully, "That's all we need. Two of them."

Elara laughed softly, "She's not so bad. A little wild, a little prickly. I'm fairly certain that -" Whatever she'd been in the middle of saying was cut off by her comlink beeping.

"Major? What's the problem?"

Hollietta's voice sounded angry and strained through the speakers, "Get the medbay ready - we've got one badly injured Weequay out here. Yuun's fine, just cuts and bruises."

Elara jumped up, "And Captain Jorgan?"

The voice at the other end became a hiss, full of anger and hurt, "They've taken him. Those bastards have taken him."

 **AN: Sorry is short again! I wanted to leave it on a little cliffhanger, and I don't think it'd ever get posted if I waited until my brain is working enough to write more. Its not even 8 a.m. yet, so I'm not with it yet!**

 **You may have guessed, but Hollietta has a problem with authority.**

 **Anyway, I'll try and update soon... and maybe next time it'll be an update longer than 800 words... we can hope XD**

 **Thanks to everyone who's followed and favourite so far!**

 **Thanks for reading, follow, fave, review, etc!**

 **See you next time!**

 **~~Hol :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Through The Darkness**

 **Chapter Three**

Hollietta Talon paced the length of _The Defender_ for the tenth time since she'd arrived back at the ship. She kicked out at a stack of holopads that had been left in the middle of the ship, scattering them savagely, without a thought for what they might actually be there for.

"Why does no-one tidy up on this ship?" She screamed at no-one in particular, possibly because there was no-one around to scream at.

Elara, Yuun and Kaidan (the latter roped in to helping by a frantic Elara, who knew better than to trust Hollietta's vague medical training in an emergency) were in the medbay, tending to Tanno.

Forex, Kirana and Ashley were somewhere. Somewhere that Hollietta wasn't sure of. Naturally, she'd deactivated C2 the first time she'd stormed past him.

The holoterminal beeped. She whipped round, and glared at the flashing caller ID panel. General Garza. She knew she had to speak to the General, and soon, but that didn't mean she _wanted_ to speak to her.

Forex appeared in the doorway, "Sir, I believe we should accept the transmission - the General has been known to grow quite angry when we have ignored her calls before."

Hollietta sighed, making a visible effort to control her anger, "You're right Forex." she managed, pressing the control pad to accept the call.

"Ah Major, congratulations are in order - our ground forces have announced a complete victory." The General actually sounded cheerful, to the point where Hollietta almost regretted what she had to say.

"It is a victory that holds consequences, General. Captain Jorgan has been taken hostage by enemy forces and Specialist Vik badly injured."

"This is grave news Major, return to my office on Coruscant straight away, so that we can work out what our next move should be."

Hollietta visibly shook with anger, her brown eyes burning orange with fury, "No," She snarled, "No. I will NOT leave any one of my men behind, as you know well, _sir_."

"Major, I know this is a difficult situation, which is why I am ordering you to return to Coruscant." Kirana, who was watching and listening from behind a doorframe, winced at the patronising tone to the General's voice.

"I said _no_ , General." Hollietta spat ferociously, before ending the transmission. She unclipped her personal holocom from her belt, finding the frequency she wanted with a practised ease.

"Balkar? I need your help..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was early evening, and _The Hutt's Kitchen_ cantina was busy, as usual. The blue-skinned Twi'lek woman had, of course, noticed the group in the private booth, that were attempting to blend in with the crowds of scum that congregated in this smelly dump. Everyone else seemed to have been taken in by the groups' acting, but she knew how to spot people in disguise - people who could easily cause problems for her. In her trade, it was what she needed to do to survive.

There were two human men, both dark-haired, pale-skinned and classically good looking, and three human women, one a tiny, delicate blonde, the second taller, with a tattoo on her face, and long red hair, and the third was dark-haired, with a serious, straight face. They were all dressed smartly, the men smart trousers and tops with casual jackets, the women all in pretty dresses. The red-haired woman flicked her hair out of her face, and laughed at something the more well-built of the men said. The Twi'lek gasped. She _knew_ that voice. _She wouldn't come here unless she wanted something, she knows to stay away._ Liya, the Twi'lek woman, felt a rush of power that Havoc Squad - the 'best of the best' - were coming to _her_ to beg for help. Naturally, she'd talk up the few jobs she had at the moment to them, just to worry them... then she'd help, for a large fee, a medal and some media attention. The second thought that crossed her mind was something along the line of: _this mission is clearly illegal, if they're turning to me_ , at which she shrugged, illegal didn't bother her. Never had, never would.

Keeping an eye on Havoc Squad, Liya crossed the cantina to a small group of her associates.

"We got a good one here," She grinned, biting back the rush of power she felt as she nodded at the group in the corner, "Havoc Squad."

"You gotta be cracking up finally, Liy." A male Zabrak snorted.

"Yeah, how much 'as she 'ad?" Slurred a male Togruta.

"Alcohol or spice, what's she out of it on this time?" A female Twi'lek cackled, pleased at her joke.

"Okay," Liya sat back, "Are you guys out on this one then?"

The Togruta and Twi'lek nodded decisively, but the Zabrak frowned.

"Pri'ek?" Liya prompted him.

He took a deep breath, then looked her straight in the eye, "I believe you're right about their identity, however more than one of us dealing with this will cause too much attention to divert to them - and our enterprises elsewhere to run into the ground. This one's yours Liy, do us proud."

Liya nodded at Pri'ek, as the other members of their group - wisely - headed somewhere else, "Whatever they want isn't going to be easy to achieve... I may not be able to manage it alone."

"Liy..." Pri'ek rested one hand on her shoulder, stroking her cheek gently with his other hand, tracing the jagged edge of her scar, "that's not you speaking, is it? That's the doubts of those two Reekcats. Ignore them, they know crap all. You should know that. You're the best of us, you know that? You've kicked the asses of far worse than anything your sister can throw at you more times than I can count -"

"That's because you skipped school." Liya cut it.

"Not how I meant it." Pri'ek sighed "My point is: you've saved this galaxy time and time again - not that you're got any credit for it - you can do it again. If anyone can do it, its got to be you. That's why they're here, because they need _you._ "

"Maybe I don't wanna save the galaxy. Maybe I just wanna live out my life without the constant fear of dying."

"If you were afraid to die, you wouldn't be here."

Liya sighed, "I'm not winning this, am I? I'll go see what they want."

Pri'ek nodded, "If you need help - not with negiotiating tonight - there's no way they'll try anything with so many of us here, but when you're off saving the galaxy, I'm just a holocall away, Risha too."

"Thanks Pri... you really are too soft for a life of crime, you know that?" Liya murmured, leaning towards him, kissing his lips briefly, then stepping back.

"Liy?" Pri'ek called softly as she stepped away, "Be careful out there, saving the galaxy only gets harder as you get older. And I'm not planning on losing you."

But Liya didn't reply, whether she didn't hear, was too busy concentrating on the job in hand, or for other reasons entirely, as she walked towards the member of Havoc Squad in the corner of the room.

 **AN: Hey everyone, sorry its been... erm... 5 months since I wrote anything for you! I did start work on this around the time I finished Chapter 2, which was May, and its now October, but I only just got it finished, because I had a mini-breakdown over the summer, and I've been really busy since heading back to college. Excited for my 18th, which is in just over 2 weeks, but annoyed its on a Monday, so I can't go out!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review, follow, fave, etc :)**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Through The Darkness**

 **Chapter Four**

Hollietta watched the Twi'lek out of the corner of her eye. A smirk playing across her face as she watched the younger woman dart between nefarious-looking people that Hollietta wished she could arrest purely on how suspicious they looked. Then the Twi'lek hurried towards them. Hollietta took the chance to study her as she neared. She was walking fast, Lekku and hips swinging as she crossed the Cantina towards them. Her rough garb said she was trouble, from the way it highlighted her body - muscular and curvy - to the way it showed at least seven obvious weapons at any one time. People showed her respect. People moved out of her way.

She reached their table, met Hollietta's cold stare with an equally arctic look as she leant one elbow against the wall, propping herself there and placing her other hand on her hip, drumming her fingers on the hilt of a dagger.

"'Etta." Her voice was calm, steady, showing no hint of emotion. The one word she spoke - a nickname - sounding like a statement of fact.

"Liy." Hollietta responded, equally calm, not looking away from the other womans' stare.

"What brings you to this corner of the galaxy? I'd have thought you'd have more dangerous criminals to catch, than wasting your time on some small-timer like me."

Hollietta snorted, "Small-timer? That's what you're calling yourself these days, huh? You should here what they're calling you back on Coruscant. Don't think I don't know about that little operation - we'll need to speak about that at a later date."

Liya chuckled darkly, "Don't act like you've got the power here - I know you'd only venture onto my turf if you needed my help."

There was a pause, during which both parties attempted to stare the other down.

Then Hollietta spoke, "We're in a situation. One we can't get out of unless we operate outside of Republic laws. Havoc does not have the means to do this... unless you help us. We will, of course, pay you for what you do."

Liya sighed, "One last job?"

"One last job."

"And then we call it quits and you never ask me to do your dirty work again?"

Hollietta nodded, "Deal."

Liya shot the human woman a cheeky grin, "Just for you, my dear."

Hollietta's face didn't change, "There is a reason I avoid you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"She's late," Hollietta grumbled darkly, "What in the blazes is keeping her?"

Elara tapped her fingers restlessly against the control panel she'd been fiddling with, "Its not like Liya to be late. Do you think she's run into trouble?"

"Wouldn't surprise me, judging from what I saw of her." Kirana interjected.

"She always did have a talent for trouble," Hollietta chuckled, "The scrapes I've helped her out of!"

"The scrapes she's helped us out of." Elara added quietly.

"Indeed." Hollietta murmured. There was a pause, before she added, "Without her, Coruscant would've been lost before... we wouldn't have the Republic, freedom, our lives."

Silence fell on the occupants of the bridge again. Elara continued to tinker with control panel, Kirana watched her, keen to learn about the ship she was on. Hollietta watched through the viewscreens.

"Its too quiet sir." Elara spoke up suddenly, "I don't like it. Something's not right."

"I agr- THERE!" Hollietta began to respond, but cut off her own response with a shout, leaping up and pointing at a small movement that had caught her eye and was turning into something more.

A blue Twi'lek woman - Liya - was crouched behind a box, pistols in hand. From the main enterance to the docking bay came several fully-armoured soldiers.

"The Imps. Shit. They tracked us already." Elara stated.

Hollietta shot quick glance to the exit, "Imperial fighters out there. Guessing they've got a fleet in orbit. Its gonna get messy."

Forex entered the cockpit, "Sir, I believe we have been outmanouvered and are outnumbered, however I have faith in the heroes of the great Republic."

"What do we do sir?" Elara asked, turning expectantly to Hollietta.

Hollietta smiled, a twisted, dark look that couldn't really be described as a smile, "I've got a plan. Elara, get Liya on board. Kirana, strap yourself in. Forex, make sure everyone else is strapped in." Her hands flashed across the controls with ease, "Lets cause them some grief."

There was a small chorus of 'yes sir's, and the others scattered to their allocated roles. Hollietta's attention was focused on the controls and dials in front of her, and seemingly nothing else.

"How are we going to get out? We'll never make it past those ships." Kirana questioned.

"We're going out a different way." Hollietta replied, "Let me know when Elara and Liya are on board."

"Yes sir." Kirana replied, automatically, craning to see the view panel.

Barely half a minute later, Kirana confirmed that Elara and Liya were on board, and Hollietta instantly punched a selection of buttons. The ship roared into life, lifting away from the ground. The Imperial ships reacted quickly to the changing events by opening fire. Hollietta grinned darkly once again, "Yeah, you try that. See where it gets you."

Elara, guessing at the basic idea of Hollietta's plan, already had the weapons systems activated, and picked off two enemy ships in quick succession.

Liya clattered into the cockpit, flung herself down in a spare seat, fastening the safety belts as _The Defender_ turned to face a maintenence shaft - and picked up speed. That was when the Twi'lek figured out Hollietta's plan.

"Shit. There's no way we're gonna make it! You're crazy!"

Hollietta didn't look away from where the ship was heading, "Its our only chance. The shields should be able to soften it."

"Should, huh? I remember what the happened the last time you said that."

Hollietta made no reply, and Kirana made a mental note to bring this point up at a later date. Laser bolts scraped across the shield audibly. With each shot that hit their shield, Hollietta's face became grimmer and more determined. The ship smashed heavily into the mainenence shaft, sparks flying from the walls as _The Defender's_ escape, and slowed.

"Come on, come on!" Hollietta screamed over the screeching of durasteel sheets colliding, until, eventually, the ship burst out of the end of the maintenence shaft.

"Incoming!" Liya yelled, spotting enemy fighters reaching attack speed, and closing in.

"I can't deal with them all!" Elara's voice rang through the corridors.

Liya shot a glance at Hollietta, as the Major's left hand reached for a lever, her right hand speedily inputting coordinates into the system.

"No. Bad idea! We could smash up an entire district if we're even a fraction of second off with the timing!"

Hollietta growled, "Its not like we have a choice!" then she pulled the lever, sending them shooting into hyperspace. The stars streaked around them, before fading back to normal, before Hollietta let out a huge sigh of relief, collapsing back against her seat.

"We made it. Wasn't so bad, huh Liya?"

The Twi'lek shrugged, "Certainly reminded me why I don't do your job."

Elara, Kaidan and Ashley entered the cockpit, the latter two looking a little shaken by the past few minutes of their lives.

"That was one of your craziest moves yet Hol." Elara commented, grinning at her friend.

"Its the crazy moves that usually win the day."

"Unexpected courses of action are sometimes best." Hollietta and Kirana spoke together.

"Good god... two of them." Ashley remarked humourously.

"Great minds think alike." Hollietta smirked, pressing the button to initiate autopilot.

"Fools seldom differ." Kaidan added, grinning as Hollietta and Kirana turned to glare at him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Half an hour later, the group had gathered around the holoterminal, awaiting a call from Agent Balkar.

"Sir?" Forex spoke through the tense silence in the room.

"Yes?" Hollietta replied, flicking another glance at the terminal in front of her.

"It is possible that General Garza will send men to take us to Coruscant."

Hollietta sighed, "I know it is. But we've got a good team here."

Liya nodded decidedly, "We've faced down a hell of a lot worse than Garza, against far worse odds. The dream team, remember?"

"Yuun agrees." The usually quiet Gand spoke up from where he stood, in the corner.

"What do you think the Imps are trying to do this time?" Elara asked, frowning slightly, "It doesn't make sense, capturing Captain Jorgan - they usually operate on a murder-only basis."

"Whatever their plan, we're not gonna like it." Tanno interjected weakly.

"I can't shake the feeling there's something sinister goin-"

Hollietta's comment was cut off by the holoterminal springing into life. The blue image of Agent Balkar on the screen radiated worry.

"Jonas? What've you got for us?" Hollietta asked, leaning forwards slightly.

The raven-haired agent sighed, "I've got my superiors watching my every move and reporting it back to your General, there's not much I can do under that kind of pressure. However, I have discovered who's leading the Imperial operation."

"Who?" Hollietta demanded, eyes glinting with a mixture of triumph and fear.

"The Emperor's Wrath, Tali Quinn of the Dark Council." Just the name was enough to make time itself seem to momentarily freeze in terror.

"Shit." Hollietta muttered, then she gathered herself up again, "For the sake of those who don't know, would you care to remind us of Quinn's reputation and feats?"

"Certainly," Balkar began, "One of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, Quinn has been confirmed dead seven times, yet still she poses a problem to us - she discovered the secret to immortality. Skilled in combat with any weapon, she is also to be noted for her use of any available piece of information or scenery to her benefit, her extreme brutality in battle, her ruthlessness, thoroughness, and one of the worst qualities to posess - her deliberate cruelty to everyone else and the pleasure she gains from it, as well as her ability to know how to defeat any opposition that crosses her path. Her fleet is unbeaten in battle."

"Have you any idea where they might be, or are heading?" Hollietta asked, her face tense.

"If I had, I'd tell you. Like I said, I'm pretty much powerless to help with this one, however I can point you towards someone who can help."

"Just tell us." Hollietta almost growled.

"Go to Tatooine, Mos Ila. Find a Rodian arms dealer named Gaar Duik, tell him I sent you. He will help you."

Hollietta nodded, smiling slightly, "Thank you Jonas."

The agent at the other end of the line shifted uncomfortably, glancing around as a scuffling noise was heard, "I've got to go," He said quietly, "Call me if you need anything... that Fleet Admiral you helped a while back owes me one, and if Garza does anything you need to be notified about, I'll be in contact."

Hollietta nodded again, "Okay, thank you Jonas. For everything."

"Hol," Jonas said quietly, "Go and set this right. Just make sure you come back alive - the Republic needs you."

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long since I last updated, I've been really busy, and having to work on this in a very limited amount of time. So yeah, thanks for sticking with me for this, thanks for reading this!**

 **Follow, favourite, and leave me a review on the way out :)**

 **~~Hol**


End file.
